Confessions
by super hot female
Summary: Craig seems to think everything might get better with Ashley, after the Battle of the Bands competition. But what happens when he gets an unexpected phone call from a certain ex of his? My version of the episode "Accidents Will Happen."


**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Degrassi. I don't own "Confessions Pt. II", or any of the lyrics in this story. No suing me!!

This is my own version of "Accidents Will Happen", since The-N is queer and won't play it in America. So yes, Craig doesn't know Manny's pregnant, neither does anyone else, she's not having an abortion, etc, etc.

* * *

_these are my confessions.  
just when i thought i said all i can say,  
my chick on the side says she got one on the way.  
these are my confessions ..  
man, i'm thrown and i don't know, what to do.  
i guess i gotta give you part two of my confessions.  
  
if i'm gonna tell it then i gotta tell it all,  
damn near cried when i got that phone call.  
i'm so throwed, and i don't know what to do.  
but to give you part two of my confessions .. _

* * *

Craig Manning. Degrassi's self-proclaimed player, "Lord Stud" to his friends. Hated by the girls, envied and praised by the guys. It wasn't his fault, in his eyes.   
  
.. Ok, so it was.   
  
Everything had been going perfectly fine with Ashley Kerwin, his girlfriend at the time, when Grade 10 had started up. He was happy, she was happy, that was all that mattered. But they started going through problems -- Ashley being angry that Craig hadn't said I love you, at first. He then wrote a song for her, and everything went back to normal. She then got angry that he had told Spinner Mason about their .. ahem, plans after everyone went home at Paige Michalchuk's suprise sweet 16, and that had made things even worse. They had gotten into yet another fight, and Craig went home, angry, but not bumping into Manny Santos.  
  
Manny Santos had previously had a crush on Craig last year. Craig had pushed her aside, saying she was "too young" for him, and that was that. But all of a sudden Manny went from .. innocent, sweet side kick of Emma Nelson, to a .. hot, sexy, independent woman. And Craig had to admit -- she looked good. Really good. After talking some, Manny came back to his house, listened to Craig play guitar, the song he wrote for Ashley, when she leaned in and kissed him ..  
  
After that night, Craig had ignored Manny. It didn't help much that Ashley had taken him back, and he told her he loved her, right infront of Manny. He had felt guilty about that. He also felt ashamed for what he had done, and even more guilty for not telling her about it.   
  
He didn't, though, and he was starting to regret it.   
  
Manny had come up to him, inviting him to a rave she and Emma were going to, and told him to come if he wanted to. Ashley had been out of town that weekend, and Craig was contemplating it. He ended up going -- hell, it was better than sitting with Sydney and Joey watching some movie on a Friday night. So, he went, curious of what Manny wanted.  
  
She had started dancing with him, and he yelled that he had a girlfriend over the music. Her eyes glimmering, she licked her lips and said she could keep a secret, and leaned in and kissed him. Not knowing what he was doing, he kissed her back, and the two ended up going back to Emma's house. Making out on her bed, they got caught by Emma, who kicked Craig out and ended up yelling at Manny.  
  
It went on like that for a couple of months. Craig going behind Ashley's back to be with Manny, thinking he wouldn't get caught. He knew deep down that he would, eventually, have to choose one of them, but he wouldn't have to til the moment came. Around Christmas, at his sister Angela's recital, he finally told someone about it -- Spinner, out of all people -- and he dubbed him with the nickname "Lord Stud". Craig had laughed, saying he got around, a grin plastered to his face.  
  
Manny, however, wasn't wanting to play games anymore.   
  
"I want you to dump Ashley," she had started, looking him straight in the eyes. "It's time, and I've been patient. I can't .."  
  
"I can't make that choice." He said, and winced as he saw that pained look in her eyes.  
  
"I think you just did."  
  
She had started walking away, and Craig grabbed her arm, "Manny, stop, come on.."  
  
"It's just, I love you, Craig, and I thought you felt the same way." She said, turning to look at him.  
  
"I do, it's just .."  
  
"Ashley, I know. She might love you too, but not as much as me."  
  
He had later told her, "I made a huge mistake. you're the one for me. look, it's not ashley, it's you. it's always been you."  
  
Another lie.   
  
Another lie that Craig had too pay for later.  
  
Both girls had found out, the hard way, that Craig had been lying.   
  
At the Christmas pagent, he was supposed to perform with Ashley. They were sitting on stage, Craig with his guitar (that she had gotten him), had started singing, and Ashley had sat there, with this look on her face. A mix of anger, hurt, and confusion. "Ash?" he had said, "We're on.."  
  
Ashley had looked to him, slapping him across the face, and storming off stage. They then continued to fight in the halls, Ashley taking the guitar from Craig, and storming off. Manny had slowly walked up, and Craig looked to her.  
  
"You told her."  
  
"No. No, I didn't." Manny said.  
  
"Then how does she know?" He asked, his eyebrows raised.   
  
"Because you're stupid, Craig. You didn't think she'd find out about me. And you didn't think I'd find out about .. your lies."  
  
She had dropped the braclet he bought her for Christmas, and walked away.  
  
Soon after Craig had tried to apologize to Ashley, which no effect. Especially at the battle of the bands. He had watched her at rehearsal, his eyebrows raised in shock as he listened to the words.  
  
_This song is the price for breaking my heart.  
Should of written these words to you from the start  
You say it doesn't matter, how it's all in the past.  
My pain doesn't show, it's disguised by this mask.  
I can't pretend to forgive and forget.  
Gonna make the day you met me, a day you'll regret._

_  
'Cause you're the dust in my eye.  
You're the rock in my shoe.  
Yeah, you lie, lie, lie.  
Better watch what you say, 'cause I'm on to you.  
Mr. Nice Guy, whoa, Mr. Nice Guy.  
You're so nice.  
_  
Craig had been shocked. Beyond shocked. He was shocked to the point that he was blown away. He had gone up to Ashley the next day in M.I., determined not to let her play that song in the competition.   
  
"Ash, I swear, if you play that song in the competition.."  
  
"You'll what, sleep with more grade nines?"  
  
"Guys, settle down, please?" Mr. Simpson had asked, the two ignoring him.  
  
"If you weren't such a prude, I never would've been with Manny."  
  
"But I thought you loved her," Ashley replied, mocking him.  
  
"Oh, you know what? Go to h.."  
  
"One more word, and double homework!"  
  
Craig had written her another song. It had to work, somehow, because he was scared out of his mind when Ashley, Paige Michalchuk, Ellie Nash, and Hazel Aden showed up with black t-shirts with an iron on picture of him, in flames. He had gulped, looking to his friends for a little reassurance, but they were just as stunned as he was.  
  
His song had to work.

_I don't know if you'll forgive me,  
For being so blind to how you felt  
Don't ask me why I couldn't see it  
It might take me years to figure out  
And that's not something I know much about  
But there's only one way to find out_ _Yeah, yeah, yeah.  
What I know is that I've hurt you, oh  
What I know is that I suck  
And what I know is that I'm sorry  
What I know is that I'm a loser, yeah  
What I know is I screwed up  
And then I never earned your trust,  
And what I know is everything I touch turns to dust._ After Downtown Sasquatch performed, she had smiled somewhat at him and said "Nice lyrics. They were just right." He had smiled as he watched her walk away, running a hand through his hair.   
  
Maybe he had a chance getting back with her after all.  
  
Or so he thought.   
  
He, Spinner, Marco del Rossi and Jimmy Brooks were in his garage, rehearsing for an hour or so now. They had finally decided to take a break and order some pizza, which they all had been pigging out on now. The half empty pizza box and dranken soda bottles sat infront of the four of them, as well as the phone, which started to ring.  
  
Spinner hopped up, grinning like an idiot as he pushed the talk button, putting the phone to his ear. "Lord Stud's residence, his faithful friend Spinner the Great speaking." Marco and Jimmy had burst into laughter, while Craig rolled his eyes.   
  
"Spinner, let me talk to Craig," a female voice said on the other line, "It's important."   
  
"May I ask who wants to speak to m'Lord?" He asked, stiffling a laugh as Jimmy and Marco continued to howl in laughter.  
  
"Manny." she replied, obviously annoyed.  
  
Spinner then handed Craig the phone, smirking some. "It's your old secret loooooooover, Lord Stud."  
  
Craig smacked him upside the head, snatching the phone as Spinner yelled "ow!", and pressed it to his ear. "Hello?"  
  
"Craig? There's something I need to tell you .." 


End file.
